Place Title Here author:ummmm, well crap
by waterrelic
Summary: Kimi OC  and Yuki had been friends for the longest time, until under mysterious circumstances, she had to move away. 7 years later she's back, but why? What happened to her while she was in America? Why is she back, under a alias?


Seven year old Kimi had come across the hole in the wall by chance really... She had been hiding in the thicket near the wall because of the neighborhood kids teasing her for being 'special'. At least that's what her mother always said...

'Somah' the plaque said in front of the large house. Staring at the impressive house, curiousity finally got to her. Slipping through the gap she found herself in a small village! Was this just one family?

Kimi wandered farther in, staying in the shadows. Stopping when she came to a large koi pond.

"Ohhh!" She exclaimed. Dropping down to look at the pretty fish, she stuck in the tips of her fingers. Kimi giggled when the fish began darting around, some nipping at her fingers. Getting bored with the fish she stood up taking in her surroundings.

Everything was so green and lush! Bamboo trees lined the interior walls in thick rows tightly woven together that she could barely see where she had entered, but she could still see that little patch of light that led to the outside world.

The more Kimi looked the more interested she got in this new wonderland she had stumbled upon. It even seemed to be darker and cooler in the enclosure. Ever though it was the middle of August and the sun was the highest in the sky. It was like it was harder for the sun to penetrate here.

A light wind picked up, moving her pale blonde hair to tickle her nose. But, carried on the wind was a cry. 'Who's crying?' Kimi thought, though her mother had told her not to go on their people's property without permission, and to not talk to strangers, something pulled her forward towards the sound.

Sticking to the bushes she followed the source of the sound to a window. 'What now...?' thought Kimi. Looking around she saw a bucket lying on its side. Darting over to it she brought it back to the window. Climbing up on the bucket, if she stood on her tip toes she could just barely see over the rim to see into a semi- dark room. Blinking a couple times to let her eyes adjust to the lighting of the room, she looked in.

The room was unfurnished except for a small table that held a vase and a drawer that probably held some paper and pens. Over on the other side of the room was a regular style Japanese paper door. And in the corner was a little boy about her age. He was wearing one of those traditional outfits Japanese people wore. Kimono? - Or was it 'yukata'? Or both? Kimi shook her head, seeing people wear those always made her wonder why they wanted to wear those? Didn't they get hot wearing all those layers wrapped up like that?

Looking back over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming she called softly over to the boy.

"Hey... over here!" she whispered, not wanting to get caught by the adults.

"Hey, hello...!" Jerking, the boy looked around, his eyes darting left and right. A look of fear in his violet eyes.

"Over by the window!" Kimi called waving her arm above her head, quickly stopping and looking around to make sure nobody had seen her. No had told her, but she knew that if she got caught, she wouldn't be in just a lot of trouble- she would be up to her ears in trouble! The boys violet eyes met her blue ones. Confusion and surprise replaced fear. 'Why would he be so scared anyways?' Kimi though.

"Hi!" Kimi said smiling "I heard you crying, so I came over." she said "Oh! And my names Kimi!" she finished off happily. The boy stared at her, taking a few hesitant steps forward. Looking around again, Kimi hoisted herself up and perched herself on the window sill. Still the boy said nothing.

"What's your name? Can't you talk?" she asked.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, avoiding giving her his name. Kimi shrugged pointing back the way she had come.

"Over there, past the koi fish pond. Come on, I can show you!" Kimi offered. He stared at her, his silver hair glinting in the sunlight.

"I'm not supposed to go places with strangers." the boy says. Staring at her with those puffy violet eyes. Swollen from crying.

"But, I'm not one of those scary adults! I'm a kid your age, so it's different!" Kimi explained. She looked around again to make sure no adults were coming before turning back to the boy with the violet eyes and saying in a low whisper,

"Come on! It would be like going in an adventure into a jungle! Doesn't that sound like fun?" the boy shrugged.

"I guess..." But Kimi could see in his eyes that he was happy. The beginnings of a smile forming on his lips. Smiling herself, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the window and down behind a bush. She put her finger to her lips and said

"We can't let anybody see us OK?" He nodded, smiling at kimi and said,

"OK!"

They kept to the shadows, staying to the thickest part of the bushes, crawling under bushes if need be. All the while Kimi kept up a constant- but quiet- running commentary.

"See, we're spies on a top secret mission! Somewhere there's a special fish that brings people back to life!" she said, whirling around and got really close to the boy's face. "Imagine what would happen if something like that got into the wrong hands?" Kimi said. Her eyes widening "'Course that's why we're here." she said whirling back around and continuing back the way that would take them to the koi pond.

"We need to get that fish before this really evil guy dose, because he wants it to raise an army of zombies!" she said glancing back at the boy smiling "'Course, that's why we're on the job! And we're the best there is!" Kimi said proudly.

They stopped; they had reached the koi pond.

"OK, start looking around for the fish, but keep alert! So we don't get caught!" Kimi said. The boy nodded and begun looking.

Several hours past and when the sun began setting, Kimi knew it was time for her to be heading home. Leading the boy back to the window and helping him up.

"Today was fun." he said smiling.

"Yeah." Kimi said smiling back.

"Bye!" she said turning around. She was about to jump off the bucket she had been using as a stool when she felt a tug at the back of her jumper. Turning around she found the boy half leaning out the window holding onto the back of her clothes.

"Yuki." he said "My name is Yuki Somah."

Kimi smiled "OK, bye Yuki Somah!" she said, but as she turned around she was interrupted again

"Wait!" Kimi turned back around to look at Yuki "W-will you come back tomorrow?" he asked timidly. Kimi smiled, happy that he had said that.

"Of course! Now, I really have to go! Bye Yuki- kun!" Kimi said. "Bye Kimi- chan!" Yuki called back. Smiling, Kimi ran off knowing that if she waited any more time she would be in trouble. Pausing at the gap in the wall, she looked back seeing Yuki still at the window, watching her leave. Kimi waver one last time before disappearing through the hole and heading back home.


End file.
